Las ultimas hienas (traducido al español)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre lo que ocurre con las hienas después de los acontecimientos vistos en el Rey león, incluyendo Banzai tratando de entender a las hembras, historia traducida, créditos a su respectivo autor.
1. Chapter 1

**Tercer fanfic traducido que escribo, esta vez es un fic del Rey León que ya tiene años.**

**Disfruten la traducción, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Autor: Dorys human réplica.**

**Traduccion al español: EltioRob95 **

**Las últimas hienas**

-Shenzi?- llamó Banzai en la oscuridad.

-Banzai ¿eres tú?- llegó la respuesta, La hiena hembra escudriñando en el humo tratando de ver a sus amigos, ella vió a Banzai y saltó hacia él , ellos habían trepado por las rocas hasta la corniza alta, por lo que estaban fuera del alcanzo del fuego, Ed no estaba a la vista y no podían escuchar su risa por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Ed?- preguntó Banzai con preocupación.

-No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi, el se estaba haciendo un festín con Scar-

-Espero que esté bien-

-Si, yo también- suspiró Shenzi, Ed podría haber estado alejado, pero no podría ser tan estúpido como para estar cerca del fuego ¿verdad? Miró a Banzai e hicieron contacto visual, lanzando sonrisas rápidas pero pequeñas entre sí con comodidad, Las dos hienas esperaron nerviosamente durante varios minutos más, pero las llamas se elevaron, casi sobre ellas, por lo que decidieron echarse a correr, esperarían en el cementerio de elefantes para que Ed los alcanzara fácilmente , si es que el todavía estuviese vivo.

Las dos hienas se escondieron en el cráneo de un elefante, habiéndose retirado en una renuente decisión de alejarse lo más posible del fuego, ahora empezaba a llover y tenían que permanecer cubiertos, hubo un choque poderoso cuando un montón de huesos cayó, Shenzi dio un salto y se encogió en shock, Banzai se mantuvo cerca de ella, Una silueta estaba en la entrada de la cueva, iluminada por una fracción de segundo por el rayo, y los dos amigos retrocedieron hacia la pared del cráneo, Shenzi medio gruñendo y medio gimiendo mientras Banzai hacía todo lo posible por parecer valiente al resistir la tentación de gemir o correr frente a Shenzi.

-No te acerques más- advirtió el, con la voz temblando de miedo -O ….o ..o te arrancaré la garganta!-

-Un momento- Shenzi caminó alrededor de Banzai hacia la silueta, que se había detenido cuando Banzai hizo esa amenaza, sus ojos se agrandaron y se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

-¡Ay Banzai! ¡solo es Ed!-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ed! ¿Qué estabas haciendo asustándonos asi?- exigió Banzai , Ed se echó a reír y señaló a Banzai con el dedo, Shenzi balbuceó, ella apretaba una pata sobre su boca, tratando de contener la risa, La risa de Ed se tornaba contagiosa, la reunión de su trío, pero ella sabía que, en el fondo, su vida iba a ser mucho más difícil a partir de ahora, ya que ahora su especie era considerada la más baja a como se habían visto, principalmente debido a que ayudaron a Scar, ellos ya ni siquiera tenían a Scar para que les trajera comida y mantenerlos con vida, y después de participar en el asesinato de Mufasa y la destrucción de las tierras del reino, ellos no serían bienvenidos con las patas abiertas, Ed estaba gesticulando frenéticamente para que lo siguieran mientras saltaba fuera del cráneo en el que estaban refugiados.

Ed los guió a través de montones de huesos, y la lluvia continuó cayendo aunque estaba empezando a disminuir, El siseo del fuego trajo algo de consuelo a las hienas en medio de toda la destrucción.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- banzai susurró a Shenzi.

-si lo supiera ¿crees que confiaría en Ed para que nos lleve ahí?-

-Buen punto-

-Oye, creo que estamos allí- Shenzi saltó hacia adelante, caminando junto a Ed.

-donde quiera que sea- murmuró Banzai amargamente mientras el también aceleraba su ritmo, alcanzó a sus dos amigos que estaban mirando hacia el borde del acantilado, Lo boca de Shenzi se hacía agua mientras observaba, Banzai miró boquiabierto, mientras Ed se echó a reír y babeaba, en una distancia no muy lejana, Los rebaños regresaban a las tierras del reino, Las noticias de la derrota de Scar habían llegado más rápido de lo que habían previsto, las manadas volverían en la tarde del día siguiente , y tarde o temprano, tendrían que pasar por el cementerio de elefantes.

-¡Estamos salvados! ¡no vamos a morir de hambre!- Shenzi estaba saltando arriba abajo con entusiasmo mientras Ed seguía babeando, de repente se dio la vuelta para unirse a la celebración, pero el muy bobo tropezó y cayó sobre sus dos compañeros, ambos dejaron de reír cuando la saliva de Ed se deslizaba por sus rostros y parte de sus narices.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- "!Puaj!" gritó Banzai.

-Banzai déjalo, todos tenemos hambre aquí- dijo Shenzi como de costumbre, trató de mantener la cabeza nivelada, una tarea muy difícil cuando se trata de sus dos mejores que carecen de cierta cualidades del departamento de cerebros.

-Si, pero yo no ensalivo a todos- protestó Banzai limpiándose la baba de su cara

-¡iuugh! Quien diría que una hiena tendría mucha saliva-

-Sí, parece un poco antinatural- Shenzi miró a Ed disculpándose.

-¡Ed no es natural!- señaló Banzai, Shenzi puso los ojos en blanco, ella debería haberlo visto venir, pero al menos Ed se estaba riendo con Banzai, Eso era lo maravilloso de Ed, el siempre supo captar cuando una broma iba dirigida a él, aunque la mitad de las veces no las entendía del todo.

-¿Pueden parar con eso?- Shenzi ladró.

-Las manadas se están acercando y las asustarán con esas risoteadas que están haciendo, se están acercando cada minuto, estarán aquí al anochecer, esta noche si tenemos suerte-

-Genial, conseguiremos la comida ¡estoy hambriento!-

-Yo también ¿Ed?- Shenzi se volvió hacia la otra hiena, pero el sólo asintió, haciendo un extraño gruñido, Las hienas se dirigieron al borde del cementerio de elefantes por el que pasarían los animales, estarían escondidos hasta el anochecer, cuando llegaría el momento de festejar.

-Daría cualquier cosa por una cebra- suspiró Shenzi con nostalgia, Las manadas estaban a sólo una o dos horas de distancia y las tres hienas ya podían detectar a las enfermas o heridas, tratar de atrapar a uno completamente adulto sería una locura en sus estados actuales, por lo que decidieron apostar a lo mas seguro.

Una hora y media después, las manadas habían llegado y las hienas se agacharon, preparándose para atacar, Ed y banzai estaban inquietos y shenzi tuvo que canalizar toda su energía para mantenerlos callados y escondidos, pero nada podía detener a Ed, el se lanzó y corrió directamente hacia una manada de cebras crecidas, Banzai lo siguió pero Shenzi se quedó atrás, no queriendo revelarse hasta que vió un blanco fácil, finalmente , observó una cebra joven con cojera, corrió a toda velocidad para atrapar su premio, Ella lo derribó de forma rápida y profesionalmente, hundiendo sus colmillos en el desafortunado cuello del animal, arrastrar su cadáver hacia el cementerio de elefantes fue fácil… lo que no era fácil era encontrar a Banzai y a Ed en medio del caos que habían causado.

Las dos hienas macho estúpidamente habían ido a atacar a una de las cebras jóvenes que eran fuertes y rápidos, intentaban matarlo desesperadamente, lanzando ataque tras ataque, pero la cebra desvió todo lo que ellos intentaron, esquivándolos, echándolos o simplemente asustándolos, Ed había recibido una patada en la cara justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, ya no podía ver a través de el, ya que estaba hinchado y le dolía demasiado como para abrirlo, hasta el momento, Banzai había escapado de tener una lesión, pero pasaría mucho tiempo de que la cebra lo atrapar si no rendían y escapaban pronto, justo cuando se preparaban para atacar de nuevo, oyen una voz chillona que les gritaba.

-¡Banzai! ¡Ed! ¡traigan sus traseros sucios aquí ahora!-

-Oh oh, Shenzi esta enojada- murmuró Banzai para sí mismo cuando él y Ed abandonaron a la cebra y corrieron hacia la voz de su líder.

-¿Qué pensaban que estaban haciendo?- Shenzi les reprendió mientras masticaban hambrientamente la cebra que ella había atrapado.

-estábamos muy hambrientos Shenzi, no pudimos resistir- respondió Banzai, patéticamente, mientras arrancaba otro trozo de carne, el se sentía agrio, ya que ahora le debían comida a Shenzi por no ayudar y casi arruinar la cacería, Ella les mostró el por qué los machos son tan inútiles para cazar, pero se había rendido por que ella moría de hambre y las explicaciones no tendrían ningún efecto en sus amigos.

-Ed, tu cara se ve muy mal, déjame verla- Shenzi pasó suavemente una pata sobre la carne magullada de la mejilla y el ojo, Ed gimió lastimero, y banzai solamente murmuró algo sobre búsqueda de atención, Shenzi lo escuchó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Qué?- Banzai trató de sonar inocente "¿por qué el recibe toda la atención , fue el quien atacó antes de que nos dijeras que lo hiciéramos, y es solo un moretón,podría estar gravemente traumatizado y estás empeorando mi condición al descuidarme-

-Cállate Banzai- gruñó Shenzi.

-Oh rayos, desearía ser una hembra-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Ed y Shenzi retrocedieron un poco.

-Es que obtendría más atención y llegaría a ser bueno en la caza y dar conferencias en lugar de recibirlas, y podría pretender realmente tímido y luego ver a todos los machos pelearse por mí, sería tan genial … nadie se preocuparía por mi por como soy ahora y solamente lo deseo, asi que no veo cual es el problema-

-Ser hembra no es tan bueno- dijo Shenzi mientras terminaba de revisar a Ed y se puso al suelo, con la cabeza descansando pensativamente, casi con tristeza, en sus patas delanteras.

-Pero tu puedes ser la líder, y las hembras pueden ser atendidas si están embarazadas, y los machos te protegen por que eres el líder-

-Oh si, tengo guardianes de primera calidad- Shenzi puso los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo y volvió a quedar pensativa.

-créeme Banzai, me encanta liderar , pero odio ser tan poco apreciada por otras especies sólo por saltamos sobre ellas, las multitudes equivocadas de vez en cuando, Y si algo sale mal, la culpa siempre recae en la hembra, tal como sucedió cuando Nala escapó de las tierras del reino y trajo a Simba-

-Pero… todavía puedo desear ser una hembra ¿verdad?-

-Sí de verdad quieres-

-¡HURRA!- Banzai saltó de alegría mientras sus amigos le lanzaban miradas de disgusto.

-Los buenos deseos no es hacen realidad- susurró Shenzi a Ed y vieron a su amigo fácilmente complacido saltando alrededor.

La noche siguiente Shenzi escuchó a alguien maldiciendo afuera del cráneo, miró hacia un lado, Ed estaba ahí, miró al otro lado, Banzai no estaba.

-Banzai?- ella siseó mientras caminaba hacia donde el estaba parado fuera de la boca del cráneo.

-Ahora no Shenzi, estoy ocupado-

-¿Ah si? ¿haciendo qué?-

-pidiendo un deseo a una estrella-

-No crees que eso funcione ¿verdad? A mi nunca me sirvió-

-Tal vez por que no le agradabas a la estrella o no deseabas el deseo lo suficiente- banzai bajaba la mirada tímidamente.

-Bien…¿tengo que preguntar que estás deseando?-

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que deseo y no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda me vas a reprender y ser sarcástica todo el tiempo-

-Bien por mi- dijo Shenzi con frialdad, entrando hacia el cráneo y acostándose junto a Ed de nuevo, Banzai se mordió el labio, sintiéndose instantáneamente culpable por molestar a la hembra rápidamente, sabía que parecía estúpido, pero el, casi desesperadamente, quería entender como era ser una hembra, miró a la estrella más brillante del cielo y respiró hondo.

-estrellita, estrellita, la primera estrella que veo esta noche, desearía poder, desearía tener el deseo que deseo hacer esta noche, Ojalá entendiera a las mujeres y como es ser una- cerró los ojos y no pasó absolutamente nada, agachó su cabeza y caminó con decepción hacia el cráneo, miró a Shenzi y Ed prácticamente juntos y sintió una extraña punzada , saliendo de su aturdimiento, bajó junto a Shenzi y se presionó contra ella ligeramente para obtener calor mientras un viento inusualmente frío recorría el cráneo, llevando a Banzai un sueño profundo sin problemas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHG!- un grito hizo eco a través del cráneo, Ed se levantó de un salto y entró en pánico, tropezando con una somnolienta Shenzi y volando hacia un montón de huesos.

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?- gritó la hembra agitada, saltando a sus pies.

-¿Ed? ¿Banzai? Donde están?-

-No voy a salir- fue la respuesta en tono alto, Ed se unió a Shenzi, confundido, la voz no sonaba como Banzai, era una octava demasiado alta, venía desde atrás de un montón de huesos.

-¡Banzai deja de jugar ahí y sal!-

-No puedo-

-¿Qué significa "No puedo"? – Shenzi gruñó impacientemente -¿acaso tengo que ir ahí y arrastrarte?-

-No quiero salir- fue la respuesta en tono alto, Shenzi suspiró y se zambulló en el montón de huesos, arrastrando a Banzai fuera, después, ella se giró para encararlo, furiosa, pero su mandibula cayó en shock.

-Banzai … eres una… una … una- se arrodilló y se desmayó, hubo un crujido desagradable cuando cayó torpemente en su pata izquierda, Banzai le dio un codazo suave pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ed corrió a la esquina más alejada y se escondió, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, banzai movió a su amiga y líder desmayada a una posición más cómoda, y luego se sentó a esperar que ella se repusiera.

-¿Qué pasó?- Shenzi gimió, cojeando hacia la entrada del cráneo el cual era la sede de su trío , banzai se acercó dócilmente a su lado, sin saber que decir.

-Oye…umm… -

-Parece que obtuviste lo que querías-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Eres una maldita hembra Banzai!- exclamó Shenzi, golpeándolo en la parte posterior de su cabeza con la pata derecha , su pata izquierda se había torcido ligeramente cuando se había desmayado la noche anterior. ¡Su mejor amigo era una hembra! ¡estaba destinado a ser macho! Todo estaba tan mal y Shenzi estaba confundida con eso ¿Cómo podían romperse tantas leyes de la naturaleza en una sola vez? Deseos como los de Banzai no deberían de hacerse realidad.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado la traducción de esta historia, el día que me retire de escribir fanfics, me dedicaré a la traducción, pero descuiden todavía falta.**

**esta historia que traduzco tiene años, del septiembre del 2004, dudo que el autor o autora siga vivo , o sea, Activo. **

**esta algo largo el one shot, es de más de 9000 palabras, puede que tenga tres o cuatro páginas. saludos.**

**dato interesante sobre las hienas.**

**1- a diferencia del león, la que manda es la hembra.**

**2- Las hienas "rien" por que estan hambrientas o tensas. no por que algo les cause gracia.**

**3- tienen la mordida más poderosa de entre los mamíferos.**

**4- en realidad, son inteligentes y cazan, que no son torpes ni carroñeras como la mayoría piensa, en fin.**

**Link del original. **

/s/2046576/1/The-Last-Hyenas


	2. Chapter 2

-Lo siento Shenzi, no sabía que pedirle un deseo a una estrella realmente funcionaba-

-Si, Lo que sea, ahora cómo vamos a explicar esto a mi tia y tio-

-¿¡Qué!?- Banzai odiaba a la tia y el tio de Shenzi, ya que culpaban a Shenzi de todo, incluida la muerte de sus padres, La verdad es que Scar había matado a los padres de Shenzi porque estos se habían negado a aliarse con él.

-Enviaron un mensaje hace una semana diciendo que estarían aquí en las próximas semanas y no creo que cambien de opinión pronto-

-¿¡y no me dijiste que iban a venir!?-

-¡No sabía que ibas a desear lo que hiciste! Y de todos modos, lo olvidé, caramba, recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas ¿no? Y ahora tenemos problemas mucho más grandes que lo de mis parientes-

-¿Tú estás diciendo que…?

-Si, lo estoy, ahora, por el bien de la cordura de todos, debes actuar como una hembra y te llamaremos Bonnie ¿de acuerdo?-

-Okey, pero que hago si alguien…-

-¡SHENZI MARIE DEPREDADORA VELDETTA JAQUELINA HIENA!-

-Oh oh, es la tia Tiz- se encogió Shenzi, Dos hienas bien parecidas se acercaban a ellos.

-Buenos días Shenzi ¿y quien es esta?- Preguntó el tio frasier de Shenzi, inspeccionando a la hembra Banzai, quien tomó una pase y vió a Shenzi atacar cada vez que Scar les daba una conferencia, parecía en alerta pero sus ojos estaban vagando hacia otras áreas, El puso una pata ligeramente hacia adelante, imitando a su amigo.

-que quien es?- preguntó Shenzi , señaló a Banzai –Oh, esta es Bonnie-

-Hola …uh ¿Cómo puedo llamarlos?-

-Yo soy Tiz y este es Frasier, Estoy tan contenta de que hayas eliminado a ese parásito inútil Shenzi Marie, el solo deseaba una cosa de ti-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Banzai estalló, olvidando el papel que tenía que desempeñar.

-El era el mejor amigo de Shenzi-

-En realidad no me agradaba, todos vimos a través de el, pero el ha corrompido a Shenzi-Marie y te ha corrompido a ti-

-No lo haría, es decir, Banzai no corrompería a nadie ¡el no es esa clase de hiena!-

-Eso es exactamente lo que Shenzi Marie siempre dice cuando señalamos su confianza errónea en él, él es un patán nada bueno, vago, maloliente y feo que no se merece a ti ni a Shenzi Marie, y supongo que ¿Ed se fue con él?-

-Ed está aqui tia Tiz, y está bien- suspiró Shenzi

-Si, y Banzai no huele mal, es muy guapo y el no es un patán, Y estoy segura de que Shenzi está deacuerdo conmigo- Banzai la estaba mirando.

-Ya basta Banzai- siseó Shenzi al oído de su amiga, se volvió hacia sus familiares con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?-

-El que queramos- respondió Frasier a su sobrina, el era el hermano de la madre de Shenzi, y era un poco regordete por los bordes, a diferencia de su esposa, que era angulosa, Banzai hizo una mueca y se alejó, imitando la forma en que caminaba su madre, Al escuchar la risita de Shenzi, emitió un gruñido bajo y ella sofocó la risa que estaba por estallar.

Banzai estaba acurrucado en un rincón suavemente dormitando, cuando sintió un cuerpo caer junto a él.

-Quién sabía que serían tan quisquillosos sobre en qué parte del cementerio dormirían- dijo una exhausta Shenzi.

-¿Realmente soy todo lo que dijeron?-

-¡No claro que no!- Shenzi le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga.

-Puedes ser flojo pero no hueles tan mal y no eres un patán malo-

-Ah, pero ¿soy tan feo como ellos piensan que soy?-

-No, no eres tan feo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, eres una hembra bastante buena, pero tendremos que trabajar en ese andar tuyo- rió Shenzi al recordar lo estúpido que se veía el al tratar de caminar como una hembra.

-¡Oh, Hola Ed!- Banzai saludó a la otra hiena mientras se acercaba, pero Ed estaba confundido acerca de toda la situación, por lo que corrió hacia el otro lado de Shenzi y se quedó dormido allí.

-¿Por qué deseaste ser hembra?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?-

-No lo sé "ojalá pudiera entender como ser una hembra" Asi que supongo que durará hasta que lo entienda-

-¡Eso podría llevar semanas!-

-Si pero…-

-Sin peros Banzai, tenemos que hacerte cambiar de alguna manera-

Shenzi se puso de pie con determinación, aún sin descansar todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

-¿Y como planeas que hagamos eso?- Banzai abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-Todavía no estoy segura-

-Entonces duerme un poco y descúbrelo mañana, y de todos modos, pensé que te gustaría tener otra chica cerca-

-¿Qué, seducir a mis amigos hasta que se pongan celosos ante lo más minímo que ella dice o hace? No lo creo!-

-Si, pero sería extraño, esta soy yo-

-Me gustaba el viejo tú, y a Ed también- se quejó Shenzi.

-Haz visto lo asustado que lo pusiste? Todo por que te llamo Banzai y no te ves como Banzai-

-Okey, entiendo el punto, trataremos de cambiarme de nuevo ¿pero que hay de tus parientes?-

-No necesitan que me ocupe de ellos, pero no es como que tenga otra opción, Mira, me encargaré de ellos y resolveré tu desastre en cada momento libre que tenga-

-Esta bien, pero ahora duerme un poco, parece que mañana será un día ocupado- Banzai extendió la mano y la jaló a ella hacia la brecha entre el y Ed.

-Buenas noches Shenzi-

-Nos vemos mañana "Bonnie" – bostezó Shenzi en respuesta, usando el nombre femenino de su amiga, había perdido la cuenta sobre la cantidad de veces que había tenido que resolver los problemas que Banzai y Ed habían creado involuntariamente, pero esto iba a ser más difícil que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes.

Banzai se levantó temprano y estaba a punto de despertar a sus amigos cuando una voz aguda lo hizo por él.

-¡SHENZI MARIE!-

-Oh, diantres- murmuró una somnolienta Shenzi mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez Tia Tiz?-

-Debes venir a cazar conmigo-

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Banzai inesperadamente.

-En realidad Bonnie, esperaba una tranquila conversación familiar con Shenzi Marie-

-Oh- dijo Banzai, diciendo "Lo siento" a Shenzi, ella le sonrió con cansancio cuando dejó el cráneo con Tiz, Frasier entró justo cuando se iban y Tiz siseó algo en su oído cuando pasó junto a él cuando salía.

-Sabes que hacer-

-Shenzi Marie, quería saber si ya te has encontrado pareja- dijo Tiz mientras se iban por las tierras de orgullo, tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

-Aún no-

-Eso es bueno-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es eso bueno?- Shenzi se detuvo en seco.

-Me he encontrado un sobreviviente del incendio, una hiena extremadamente hermoso que estoy segura que no puedes haber notado, llegará mañana cuando nos vayamos y se quedará durante una semana, Luego, cuando todo salga bien, deberán casarse, volveremos, veremos los arreglos y haremos la ceremonia – Tiz terminó cuando vió una manada de ñus.

-Ahora vayamos a cazar-

-Whoa , Whoa, Whoa, espera un minuto ¿Me has elegido compañero? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Elegiré a mi propio compañero cuando esté lista-

-Solamente estamos acelerando el proceso ya que claramente no puedes encontrar uno tu misma-

\- ¿Holaa?, La mayoría de las hienas murieron en el incendio o han huido para no volver nunca, yo, Banzai y Ed somos las únicas hienas que quedan-

-Bueno, Gehrun no murió ni huyó, vino con nosotros y está escondido hasta el momento adecuado para revelarse, Y es el último macho decente que queda-

-¿Qué pasa si estoy feliz como estoy?-

-Me temo que no tienes opción en esto, también tendrás que deshacerte de todos tus supuestos amigos- le siseó Tiz – O yo lo haré por ti, Los perseguiré personalmente- acechó sobre la manada y se abalanzó, Shenzi suspiró pero de todos modos ayudó a su tia, Entre ellas derribaron a un ñu anciano pero no contaban con que los otros animales las pisotearan, un macho enorme saltó hacia Tiz y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos , fue golpeada hacia un lado, Shenzi esquivó al macho enorme, pero una hembra embarazada que corría para todas partes perdió el equilibrio, Se arrojó sobre una roca para evitar que el resto de los animales la pisotearan, pero su cabeza entró en contacto con la superficie dura y quedó fuera de combate.

-Shenzi Marie ¡Levántate!- Tiz golpeteó a su sobrina con una sus patas delanteras, Shenzi gimió lastimeramente y temblorosamente se puso de pie, su visión estaba borrosa , pero apenas podía distinguir al cadáver del animal que habían matado, Tendrían que llevarlo de vuelta al cementerio de elefantes de alguna manera antes de que Simba descubriera los rastros de una estampida o enviara a su pequeño asesor Zazu y las cachara en las tierras del reino.

-Volví- llamó Tiz –y traje comida-

-Excelente, me muero de hambre- Banzai o Bonnie , como Tiz y Frasier la conocían, salió delicadamente a su encuentro, usando la caminata que habían estado practicando toda la mañana –

-¿Y donde está Shenzi?-

-Fuimos pisoteadas por el rebaño de ñus y, en el camino de regreso , ella dijo que necesitaba descansar y que me alcanzaría , se retrasó a la mitad del camino, por lo que debería volver pronto- Tiz explicó, despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-¿Y si Simba la atrapa?-

-Oh, Gerhun la cuidará cuando llegue mañana, Gherun será el compañero de Shenzi-

-NO- ladró Banzai , salió corriendo del cráneo para buscar a su amiga, sin detenerse para mirar atrás , encontraría a Shenzi antes de que Gerhun la alcanzara, tenía que decirle que Frasier había tratado de matar a Ed ese mismo día, había tratado de estrangularlo, Ed se había escapado y no había regresado.

-Despierta mi amor- una voz profunda y rica susurró suavemente en el oído de Shenzi.

-¿¡Que? ¿¡quien es…? ARGH!- Shenzi se levantó de un salto y retrocedió, pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, ya qe su cabeza seguía golpeando.

-Soy Gerhun, y tú eres la hiena más hermosa que he conocido-

-Oh ¿ en serio? Bueno, lo siento, pero no estoy interesada- Shenzi se levantó de nuevo y se tambaleó en la vaga dirección que pensó que la llevaría de regreso a casa, Gerhun la siguió y caminó junto a ella, presionándose contra ella en cada oportunidad, y haciendo vanos intentos de comenzar conversaciones que su involuntaria futura compañera ignoraba por completo.

-SHENZI!- una voz distante la llamó.

-¿Bonnie?- Shenzi miró a su alrededor, desconcertada al ver la forma femenina de Banzai corriendo hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-Te encontré!- ladró Banzai alegremente, saltando alrededor, pero deteniéndose al ver a Gerhun.

-¿Quién crees que eres?- se burló Gerhun.

-Ella es Bonnie y se quedará conmigo por un tiempo-

-Si, y necesito hablar contigo… EN privado- Banzai fulminó a Gerhun con la mirada, quien se alejó y dejó espacio a las dos hienas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu tio intentó matar a Ed luego de que te fuiste esta mañana, Ed se escapó y aún no ha regresado!- Banzai lo dijo todo en un ataque de pánico.

-¿Por qué rayos el tio Frazier trataría de matar a Ed?-

-No lo sé. Pero luego comenzó a buscar en el cementerio de elefantes de arriba a abajo, lo que significa que soy el blanco, Lo escuché murmurando algo como "Estúpido, pésimo, parásito, debe estar escondido"

-Y ahora aparece Gerhun ¡tengo que casarme con él en una semana Banzai!-

-¿No tienes elección?-

-Ni un poco ¿Qué hago?-

-Tal vez deberíamos encontrar a Ed y huir-

-¿Pero a donde iríamos?-

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a Simba- sugirió Banzai, retorciendo su cerebro encontrando una solución.

-¿¡Estas loco!?-

-Hay otra cosa que podríamos hacer-

-Te oigo-

-Podríamos hacer que Gerhun se guste más de mi que de ti-

-¿Harías eso?-

-¿Lo habría sugerido de otra manera?- Sonrió torcidamente.

-¡Gracias Banzai! ¡Eres el mejor!- Shenzi le dio una caricia rápida y regresaron a Gerhun, Banzai habló todo el tiempo mientras que Shenzi se adelantó y los ignoró por completo, manteniendo su distancia.

-Entonces Bonnie ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de proponerle matrimonio a Shenzi?- preguntó Gerhun.

-No sé- Banzai miró a Gerhun – Me gustan tus ojos, alguien podría ahogarse en esos ojos tan profundos y maravillosos como los tuyos-

-Gracias, asi que ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Shenzi?-

-Zebra, creo que deberías ejercitarte eres una hiena muy ardiente- Banzai solo tenía que desviar la atención de Gerhun a Shenzi pero no estaba funcionando.

-Mira Bonnie, aprecio todos los halagos, pero solo busco establecerme con la hiena que tuve en mente toda mi vida y es mi oportunidad ahora- Gherun caminó detrás de Shenzi y se lamió los labios, Banzai se sintió disgustado y, a pesar de si mismo. Dio un gruñido bajo y enojado.

-¿Y que hay de sus dos mejores amigos, Banzai y Ed?- preguntó Banzai ansioso por saber si Tiz, Frasier o Shenzi los habían mencionado.

-Oh ¿esos imbéciles? No tengo por que preocuparme por ellos, Banzai solo quería a Shenzi para una cosa y solo estaba esperando su momento, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzar su degradante y vergonzoso acoso-

-¿Oh enserio?- dijo Banzai con los dientes apretados.

-Si, y tengo que aparearme con Shenzi lo antes posible para mantener la carrera de las hienas, después de todo, Tiz espera otro cachorro, y deberíamos tener uno tan pronto como podamos- Gerhun estaba hablando en voz baja y tranquila para asegurarse que Shenzi no lo escuchara, naturalmente, lo hizo, pero se mantuvo callada y aceleró el paso.

-¿Qué tan pronto estas pensando?-

-En algún momento de esta semana, no tendrá más opción que aceptar mi propuesta, después de todo, estará esperando a mi cachorro-

-¿Qué pasa si ella se niega a aparearse contigo?-

-¿Por qué alguien se negaría a aparearse conmigo? Soy perfecto, asi todos los cachorros serán perfectos- Gerhun levantó la cabeza mientras Banzai vomitó mentalmente, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría sola a Shenzi fuera de su vista durante las próximas dos semanas.

Banzai la oia llorar, un pequeño sonido amortiguado pero un grito de angustia de todos modos, Ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en quien podría ser, suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su angustiada mejor amiga, quien estaba acurrucada en una roca, sollozando por todo lo que valía, lo que en opinión de Banzai, era mucho, Banzai se mantuvo en distancia segura e intentó escuchar lo que Shenzi decía entre sollozos.

-No sé si esto funcionará, nunca me ha funcionado antes, pero haré cualquier cosa para recuperar a mis mejores amigos- sollozó.

El corazón de Banzai estaba con ella, no quería nada más que consolarla, pero también quería saber que iba a hacer, Shenzi continuó.

-Luz de estrella , estrella brillante, primera estrella que veo esta noche, Ojalá pudiera- tener el deseo que pido esta noche, Deseo que Banzai vuelva a la normalidad, y deseo que Ed regrese y deseo que…- se detuvo al sentir que no estaba sola, girando y oliendo en el aire, miró a su alrededor con cautela, Banzai eligió este momento para ir un paso adelante.

-Gerhun quiere aparearse contigo esta semana-

-Lo sé-

-¿Por qué no deseaste que se fuera o que le pasara algo desagradable?

-Por que tener a mis mejores amigos es más importante, sé que las matriarcas no deberían llorar ni mostrar debilidad , pero todo esto es demasiado-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Eso es todo lo que**** traduciré, sé que debería traducir más pero ya lo haré, este fic es bastante largo, pero no me tomará mucho.**

**Saludos a todos los fans de esta franquicia legendaria de Disney.**


End file.
